Promesas
by Sweet Flair
Summary: "Recuerda que aún no sé bailar." La voz de el Capitán la sacó de aquel pensamiento. "Yo te enseñaré. Te espero ahí..." Le prometió, con toda la fuerza que en ese momento era capaz de brindarle, sintiendo cómo su corazón se destrozaba a medida que escuchaba el otro lado de la transmisión. Una última promesa, un primer baile que quedó pendiente.


"Ya no queda tiempo, esto viaja muy rápido y se dirige a Nueva York, tengo que llevarlo al agua...Si espero más tiempo mucha gente va a morir... Peggy, es mi decisión"

La voz de Steve sonaba exaltada con su respiración agitada, sin embargo, era clara y hablaba con convicción, seguro de los ideales que juró proteger: No iba a dejar que las vidas de inocentes se perdieran, prefería sacrificarse. La castaña lo escuchaba en la torre de control, en el fondo de su corazón quería protestar una vez más, pedir ayuda a Stark antes de que fuera tarde pero, por otra era consciente que Steve Rogers había aceptado su destino incluso mucho antes de tener el suero de super soldado corriendo por sus venas y ella no podía, por egoísmo propio, poner en peligro la vida de miles de inocentes, menos en plena guerra, donde cualquier movimiento en falso podía ser fatal para el mundo entero.

"El baile va a tener que ser otro día"

Él cambió el tema, brindándole una falsa esperanza que en ese momento ambos tanto necesitaban. Ella sonrió con tristeza, sentía una presión en el pecho como si una serpiente comenzara a enrollarse en su víctima con violencia. Le asfixiaba, la ahogaba de sobremanera, estaba consciente del final que se avecinaba, de la pérdida inminente, de lo que sus palabras significaban.

"Entiendo... El sábado siguiente en el Stork Club..."

Sin embargo, se mantuvo tranquila, quería brindarle la misma seguridad en ese momento, tratando que su voz reflejara esa fortaleza inquebrantable, en ese momento decisivo. Su labio tiritaba al hablar, luchando contra aquel sollozo que ansiaba escapar. Aun así sonrió, como si Steve pudiese verla en aquel momento.

"Trato hecho."

Escuchó la voz del contrario y pudo imaginar que estaba frente a ella al hablar, que acariciaba su mejilla mientras una tímida sonrisa nacía en la comisura de sus labios al aceptar aquella primera cita que ambos deseaban tener. En su mente podía sentir la calidez de su índice recorrer su mejilla, limpiando esas lágrimas invisibles que no era capaz de soltar pues si lo hacía terminaría por derrumbarse y en ese momento no debía darse el lujo de llorar.

"A las ocho en punto, no llegues tarde. ¿Entendiste?"

Su voz sonaba con cierto reproche, con la necesidad de que el cumpliera su promesa. Estaría ansiosa de verlo allí pese a que en el fondo era consciente que esa cita jamás se concretaría. "Si viene, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré. A las cuatro me sentiré agitado e inquieto; ¡descubriré el precio de la felicidad!" pasó por su mente aquella frase de "El Principito"libro que había leído un año antes una noche invierno en la cual la lluvia no la dejó conciliar el sueño, era un libro corto y para público infantil, sin embargo, lleno de profundas reflexiones que podía comprender y, en ese momento parecía tener más sentido que nunca. No obstante, no podía preparar su corazón ni para la cita que tendrían ni para aquella despedida.

"Recuerda que aún no sé bailar."

La voz del Capitán la sacó de aquel pensamiento. Sonrió con tristeza, aquella serpiente invisible apretaba su pecho cada vez más, la ahogaba, mas no la dejaba morir, no dejaba que la vida se fuese junto con la de su amado Capitán pese a que cada segundo parecía una agonía que duraba una eternidad. No quería perder el contacto, tampoco quería que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran como si intentara aferrarse a la nada.

Su cuerpo se tensó, en el silencio podía oír con claridad las turbulencias del avión, cómo el viento golpeaba con fuerza en la transmisión, estaba cayendo, podía sentirlo. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para así evitar que las lágrimas escaparan, para que el rubio no sintiera que la tristeza la dominaba en aquel momento. Debían darse esperanza, debía ser su esperanza.

"Yo te enseñaré... Te espero ahí..."

Le prometió tras unos segundos de silencio, con toda la fuerza que en ese momento era capaz de brindarle, sintiendo cómo su corazón se destrozaba a medida que escuchaba el otro lado de la transmisión, podía visualizar con claridad el avión cayendo con fuerza sobre algún lugar de la tierra. Los segundos parecían acortar con rapidez la línea entre la vida y la muerte, entre la esperanza y la angustia. A pesar de ello, luchaba por continuar ahí, por no perder la comunicación. Sabía que lo perdería cuando el contacto se cortara.

"Espero que la banda toque algo lento"

En todo momento su voz sonaba tranquila, como si tuviese a la castaña en frente de él en una conversación casual antes de despedirse. Ella quería imaginar que así era, que volverían a verse. No obstante, el sonido de la aeronave cayendo era ensordecedor, era un fin apresurado.

"De verdad odiaría que..."

El mensaje no fue concluido. La estática se había robado la voz del capitán.

La comunicación se cortó.

"Steve... ¿Steve? ¿Steve?"

Ella lo llamó reiteradas veces, susurrando su nombre con la esperanza de oírlo una vez más, con la esperanza de escuchar que había logrado aterrizar bien; que él estaba bien.

"¿Steve?"

Silencio.

Rompió en llanto en la torre de control. Aquella presión en su pecho pareció aumentar y atacar diversas partes de su cuerpo, como si aquella serpiente hubiese incubado y sus crías se extendieran por su estómago, por su garganta, anidando allí mientras la vida parecía escapar de sus manos una vez más, sin irse realmente.

—Steve...Despertó sudando con la respiración agitada, con lágrimas en los ojos y el nombre del hombre al que amaba en escapando de sus labios, llamándolo con desesperación. Había sido un mal sueño, las sábanas esparcidas por su cama demostraban cuánto se había movido esa noche sin siquiera ser consciente. Dirigió su mano derecha hacia el pequeño velador que estaba al lado de la cama tanteando a ciegas en búsqueda del interruptor para encender la lámpara.

Una tenue luz iluminó su cuarto. Se acomodó en la cama, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y suspiró cansada. Estaba sola, el reloj marcaba casi las cinco de la madrugada.

No había sido sólo un sueño, había sido un recuerdo agridulce de un triunfo mundial. Si no fuera por Steve Rogers, el mundo no se hubiese salvado. Él se había sacrificado por mantener la vida. Lo dieron por desaparecido. Tras meses las fuerzas armadas dejaron lentamente de buscarlo dándolo por muerto al no tener razones para creer lo contrario.

Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

Volvió a recordar aquel libro, con melancolía. Pensó en Steve Rogers una vez más, su inocencia le recordaba a aquel pequeño príncipe. Era como si aquel día, él hubiera encontrado a esa venenosa serpiente y aceptado el trato que ella le proponía de regresar a donde vino y, al igual que el Principito, mantuvo la esperanza y afrontó su destino. No lo escuchó gritar, simplemente se fue... y ella no podía olvidarlo, no perdía la esperanza de volverlo una vez más, de cumplir su última promesa, esperándolo cada sábado a las ocho, sentada en el Stork Club, con la esperanza de verlo llegar para enseñarle a bailar.

Después de aquel sueño no pudo volver a dormir. Tomó una larga ducha para así despejarse, dejar las tensiones de su cuerpo correr con el agua, a pesar de ello, no podía quitarse aquella imagen de su mente, realmente quería creer que Steve estaba bien, quizás perdido en algún recóndito y olvidado lugar de la tierra, quizás había olvidado todo y por eso no aparecía, pero se encontraba a salvo en algún lugar y pronto volvería a ver aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa que la llenaba de ternura, que la reconfortaba cuando más lo necesitaba aunque jamás logró que esas palabras escaparan de sus labios.

Solemos arrepentirnos de las palabras que nunca fueron dichas, de las acciones que no realizamos pensó. Quizás en otra época, quizás en otra circunstancia, todo hubiese sido distinto, pero de nada servía pensar en ello; no podía cambiar el pasado, sólo continuar.

"Los ritos son necesarios [...] es lo que hace que un día sea diferente a otros días; una hora de las otras horas."

Su rito era simple, cada sábado a las siete salía del departamento que alquilaba e iba al bar, pedía una cerveza y esperaba paciente observando la puerta hasta que dieran las ocho tras su segunda cerveza, se preparaba para una cita que posiblemente jamás llegaría, esperaba unos minutos, pagaba y se marchaba una vez más a su departamento.

Ese sábado a fines de diciembre no fue la excepción. Llegó al bar, tomó asiento y pidió lo de siempre mientras observaba su reloj de reojo: faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho; pidió su segunda cerveza.

La puerta se abrió. De manera inconsciente levantó su mirada al sonar de la campanilla. Sintió que su corazón se detenía unos segundos, que el nudo en su estómago volvía a formarse, como si activaran aquellas serpientes que no la mataron hace siete meses y volvieran a enredarse en sus órganos vitales impidiendo que pudiese reaccionar.

Los milagros ocurrían en víspera de navidad ¿no?

El hombre que entró fue directamente a su mesa y tomó asiento frente a ella para tomarla de la mano con delicadeza.

—Estás pálida, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, Peggy.

Le costaba reaccionar, volver a moverse o sólo responder a sus palabras. Tardó unos segundos en negar con un movimiento de cabeza ante las palabras dichas por su interlocutor.

—¿Tienes noticias de él, Howard?

El hombre que sonreía cambió su semblante a uno más serio, sostuvo su mano con un poco más de fuerza, aún así con delicadeza, como si no supiera cómo decir aquellas palabras.

—Sigo buscando, Peggy... Aún no podemos dar con la aeronave en la que viajaba Steve, lo siento.

La mujer bajó la mirada, sintiendo la presión una vez más por todo su cuerpo, aún así una falsa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, antes de llamar a la camarera para que trajera una nueva ronda de bebidas, esta vez pidió algo más fuerte, como si con el ardor pudiera deshacerse de aquella sensación de ahogo.

— No tienes por qué sentirlo, Stark. Me estás dando esperanzas al continuar con la búsqueda. Sé que lo encontrarás, son vísperas de navidad y dicen que los milagros ocurren ¿no?

Ella misma intentaba sonar esperanzada, era difícil al ver que los días transcurrían y parecían estar indagando en un punto muerto, Howard lo sabía, sin embargo, tampoco era capaz de quitarle la falsa esperanza de que volvería a encontrarse con Steve, aunque fuese para despedirse como el gran Capitán América lo merecía.

La camarera llegó con su pedido y se retiró dejando al par una vez más solos.

—¡Por el Capitán Steve Rogers! —brindó Howard. Eran vísperas de navidad, debía intentar al menos mantener la esperanza esa fecha tal como Peggy sugería.

—¡Por Steve! —le acompañó.

Se despidió de Howard en la puerta del edificio y subió a su piso con pesadez, imaginaba que hubiera sido lindo pasar una navidad junto a Steve, un baile sencillo en la intimidad de su hogar al compás de los latidos de ambos corazones. No pedía más, no necesitaba más.

Se dio un baño antes de acostarse. Pese a esas añoranzas su vida debía continuar, eso era lo que Steve hubiese querido.


End file.
